Description: (provided by the applicant) The UCLA OAIC's efforts to develop meaningful and effective interventions to increase independence among the elderly are aided by translating research findings into health care practice, disseminating research results and tools to other researchers and practitioners, and providing information to the general public. The projects of the Center's Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project Core (DIDP Core) focus on each of these three major efforts and include a translational dissemination research project, activities in support of the UCLA OAIC as a whole and activities that are specific to OAIC studies. The DIDP has the following aims: 1. To translate OAIC research results into health care practice; 2. To provide technical support to the center?s ISs, IDSs, pilot studies and other cores that helps facilitate the dissemination and use of research results by the Center's target audiences; 3. To create collaborative relationships with other OAICs and professional groups; 4. To develop and help implement strategies that ensure the center's activities and products are responsive to the needs of minority populations; 5. To seek ways that enable the center to enhance or broaden its dissemination activities